


First Meeting, Avvar Armor, and Red Hair

by irish_luck



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_luck/pseuds/irish_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem had told him that her armor was hot, but he  hadn't expected a tiny Elven woman to show up in pants, a breast band and war paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting, Avvar Armor, and Red Hair

The first time the Iron Bull sees her, he doesn’t see her. He sees a blur and then the man who was about to get Krem from behind is down, dead. And that’s all he sees, until the battle is over. When the last man is dead, he looks and counts his men before looking at the three people who helped him. No, make that four. A moment after he asks Krem how they did and tells him to get the drinks out, an Elf appears, seemingly out of thin air. A rogue, he thinks. Good, those come in handy. As she walks to him, he looks over her.

~a week ago~

“So, Krem, what’s she like? Human, right? The stories about the Elf can’t be true.”  
“No, they’re true. She’s tiny. Definitely Elven. She seems… Piss, I’m already scared of her.” Bull laughed loudly at that, clapping his second in command on the back. She can’t be that bad. Just before he walks away, Krem says one last thing, “Her armor… Maker, have mercy.”

~~

Maker is right, because hot damn. She’s wearing these pants that hang low on her hips- he could put his hands around her waist and his hands would touch, probably- that are coated in a type of paint. He recognizes it, Avvar. Avvar are known to wear far too much clothing or barely any, covering skin with paint. Her chest is bound with what honestly looks like a breast band, which is also coated in paint. A scarf covers what her breast band doesn’t, but other than that, he can see all of her torso. Granted, it’s all coated in the damn paint, but he can see just how small she is. She must catch him staring, because when he looks at her face, she’s smirking. Her hair is a lot like Krem’s. Shaved on the sides, just the top portion left. It suits her. She can’t have long hair getting in her way as she’s sneaking up on the bad guys, or blocking her vision when she’s leaping through the air. It’s worth mentioning that it’s also a fiery red. Andraste’s tits, the hair was amazing. It brought out every freckle on her face, and her eyes matched. They were the brightest green eyes he’d ever seen. How do eyes get that green?  
“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat, drinks are coming.” He finally and she follows him, carefully placing herself on a log.  
“Nicely done. I her you’re looking for work?” She asks and fuck, her voice is adorable. He shouldn’t be thinking these things.  
“I am! But not until I get my drink. I assume you remember my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi. He sure remembers you.” Krem lets out an indignant squawk as he walks up, handing the both of them a cup.  
“Of course I do. It’s not every day a dashing shem saunters into Haven, boasting about his big, bad boss man.” She replies, thanking Krem with a nod. He blushes. How cute. She smirks again. Damn. Bull and Krem banter before the human walks away, retorting that a bastard at least knows who his mother was.  
“So, this piss about me being a Herald, it’s... it’s piss. Funny, no one has asked my first name. I think the eggy-looking one was going to. Wait, what? Oh, right, Lavellan. Call me Lavellan.” She nods once. They talk and he decides to tell her about his line of work, which doesn’t seem to bother her at all, just like that, they’re hired.  
She’s up and sauntering off and before he can think twice, he lets out a low whistle as he watches her go.  
This is going to be very interesting.


End file.
